Enchanted
by TheWhalesAreAfterMe
Summary: "Have we met?" It was such a simple question but it left Alec reeling. He didn't know whether to tell Magnus yes and explain how he knew him or tell him no and escape. (AU human/highschool)


~00:00~

Alec didn't understand why his sister even bothered anymore, much less why he complied to her wishes. They would always leave the house with her promise that he would have a good time. But no matter how many times he when to these parties, there he was again, alone by himself never making the effort to assert himself. He just appeared to be with the forced laughter and fake smiles his handed out to Isabelle. He cared for his sister, he just wished she didn't like the same old tired scene every weekend.

He would find a lonely corner not occupied by any of the random inebriated couples and sip his drink as peacefully as he could with the pounding music. There would be the occasional person that would break the norm and try to get him to join in with everyone. Alec would decline their offers as politely as he could with either a simple "no" or a "shove off". He didn't want to deal with their walls of insincerity. They all knew him, they all went to school together, they knew how he acted there, so why did they expect him to change his behavior with the different scene.

Alec wanted things to change. Some thing new and exciting. No more shifting eyes or vacancy. But he knew that would never change, no one wanted to bother long enough with the shy boy, to get him out of his shell and join the throng of the mass.

Among his lowly thoughts he noticed that his drink need a refill and no matter how much willing he put into it, it wasn't going to replenish itself. So pushing off the wall, he slowly made his way across the room to the designated space for the drinks. When done making his decision , he turned to head back but instead of space like he expected he came face to face with one of the most gorgeous people.

Of course Alec knew the handsome person. How could he not, their families had known each other for who knows how long. This person was Magnus Bane. Magnus was one of the most sought out people at school. Everyone wanted to be around him for what ever petty reason their tiny minds had created. Actually once upon a time, Alec and Magnus had been best friends, inseparable in their ways. But that friendship eventually dissipated when Magnus started to get noticed by the "it" crowd. Alec never really blamed him for what happened, he figured it would have eventually happened. Though from time to time he would wish that it didn't. Now standing in front of him Alec could feel nervousness and another strange feeling bubble in his stomach. But it was certainly enchanting to see him again after so long.

They both stand there immobile and oblivious to the world around them, till Magnus breaks it with the question "Have we met?". It was such a simple question but it left Alec reeling. He didn't know whether to tell him yes and explain how he knew him or tell him no and escape. He chose the simplest option and quickly vacated his previous spot. He dodged and weaved his way back to his original place, only to lean against the wall and sink down to the floor. Alec didn't know what to make of his earlier situation, he just didn't know how to react to meeting your former best friend, who hasn't so mush as given you a second glance if you had even seen each other. He then reasons that Magnus had probably already shrugged off the choice meeting as nothing more than a fluke with a familiar person.

Alec was actually wrong on his assumptions. Magnus was completely perplexed as to why this seemingly random person felt so familiar. He took great pride in his ability to remember every face that he has met but this one has left him befuddled. He can see the face in his mind but they don't quite look the same, nor could he put a name with this face. He wanted to know more about this boy, now the only problem was finding him in the crowd.

When your terrified of a situation most people will recommend you to not look down, but now Alec wished some one had told him to not look up. From where he sat he could see Magnus' silhouette across the way. He seemed to be looking for someone and heading over here?

Alec didn't want to deal with all this uncertainty any longer, or these confrontations with people he had barely spoken to. (Namely Magnus.)

Out the door he went and down the sidewalk he walked. His mind filled with puzzles that would not solve. _Why did he seem to be looking for someone before I left? How would he not remember? Why am I getting so worked up about this? Did I remember to tell Izzy I was leaving?_ Questions like that spun through his head, seemingly on perpetual loop.

Luckily his house wasn't too far from were the party was. So it wasn't much of a walk but it still left him freezing cold. When he walked through his front door, he quickly made his way up the stair and into his room. Alec was ever so ready for this night to end. In the graceful manner of a falling tree, Alec landed in bed with the want to never leave the house again.

~1:00~

The weekend was up and it was now time for all the bright eyed and bushy-tailed students to return to school, whether they wanted to or not. Alec and a good-sized portion of the student body belonged in the "not" category.

Alec was off to a late start, having not waken up with his alarm and disregarding his mother's calls to eat breakfast. He went ahead and blamed all of his misfortune on it being a Monday.

He got to class on time, though by the look the teacher was giving him it had been a little too close. Alec took his seat in the front of the class like the attentive student he was and began his regular school routine. It wasn't until right before lunch that the routine changed.

Alec traveled through the crowded hall way in a dodge and weave pattern. Dodge the groups that stopped to talk in the middle of the hall and weave through the singles dodging the groups. The weave strategy is what got him in a bit of a conundrum. As he had just dodged a group of gossiping girls that had taken camp in the walk way and weaved around a underclassman, did he slam into the last person he ever thought he would. Magnus Bane.

The boys had ended up sprawled a bit about the hallway, but luckily for them there were only a few stragglers roaming the hallways. Alec had sat up and was apologizing profusely. His head was lowered so he could hide his embarrassment from the other. Magnus reassured him that it was okay that there was no harm done. Alec's head snapped up,his thoughts were in a mad rush to figure out what to do. They were now staring at each other, one with recognition and the other with panic.

Alec quickly got up to leave, his need to hide from the situation too great. But Magnus was quicker and grabbed his arm before he could successfully take his leave. "You know, Blue Eyes, you should really keep you head up that so you can see where your going." Magnus pulled him a bit closer, "And that so I can see those enchanting eyes of yours."

Alec just stood there, stunned to the core. "Um...uh...Pardon me, but I must be going." He extracted himself from the other and made haste to the nearest exit.

"It just so happens that I'm going the same way. You wouldn't mind some company, would you?" Magnus asked catching up to him easily.

He stared at the other. Alec was completely bemused as to why Magnus even wanted to associated with him. "Ye...No." He gave in, he couldn't turn him away, not after so long.

They walked in silence, neither really knowing what to say. Before they knew it, they stood in front of the doors to the cafeteria. "Well, Blue Eyes, this is where we part." Magnus pulled the swinging door open and passed through. But before the door completely shut he threw out, "See you in seventh hour."

Alec just stood there. He couldn't move. He wanted to move, but his mind had just shut down. It was too busy trying to comprehend all that had happened in such a sort amount of time to worry about moving.

He was having an out-of-body experience. For him it was just so hard to understand all that was happening. First, he bumps into Magnus at a party and again in the hallways. Second, he made an effort to be around him, going as far as walking with him. Thirdly, since when was Magnus in his seventh hour?

Seventh hour had slowly crept up on Alec. He cautiously walked through the door, he scoped out the area to make sure it was safe. Not seeing Magnus in the vicinity, he ventured further into the classroom and took his seat. Unlike his other classes, this class had a seating chart that was alphabetized, so that put Alec in the middle of the second row. He set the necessary supplies for this class out of his bag and placed the notebook, textbook, pen, and eraser on the desktop. The room was quickly filling up with the rest of the class. Alec looked to his left and noticed that the desk next to his was vacant. But he was sure that someone occupied that seat normally, he wasn't sure who though.

The bell let out a piercing ring, the teacher went to close the door but a body slipped in just after the teacher began to shut said door. Alec sat with his mouth slightly open in disbelief. Disbelief that Magnus was in this class, that he was settling down in the seat parallel to his own, and that he had failed to ever notice his presence in the class before. He quickly shut his mouth before anyone noticed and face forward to pay attention to the teachers lecture.

Well, he was paying attention, until a note landed on his notepad. Alec opened the paper and analyzed the script written. _It's lovely to see you again, Blue Eyes._ It didn't take much for him to realize who it was from. He quickly wrote his reply and threw it back when the teacher was turned. **um... Likewise... I guess...**

It soon returned, but he couldn't look at. The teacher had began to roam the room, still lecturing but making sure everyone was paying attention. The teacher slowly, but surely, made the round trip around the room and returned to the front to continue. Alec took his chance to look at the note.

They continued to write each other. Countering each others quick remarks, and passing the note in secrecy to those around them.

The class period was almost up. The note slowly coming to a close. There was just enough time for one more message from Magnus. The note landed and the bell let out it's wail releasing the students to go home. Alec opened the now worn paper and nearly dropped it.

_I know who you are. And all I can say is that it was enchanting to meet you again, Alec._

After reading the note, Alec was in a daze. He coasted to his locker, not bothering to dodge and weave like normal, and walked similarly out the school doors. He heard someone calling his name but he didn't bother to answer. It all seemed irrelevant at the present moment. Alec traversed down the sidewalk toward home, taking notice how everything look different. The difference from normality was that everything seemed sparkly. He was wonder struck. This all reminded him of a certain equally sparkly person. Upon this realization, it sent all his blood to his cheeks. His blush didn't relent all the way home and up to his room. He laid down, still floating in the clouds. He looked to his hand and noticed that the note was still there. He read the single line over and over, he just couldn't let it go. He began to wonder if Magnus knew that he too, was enchanted to meet him again.

~02:00~

Alec hadn't bothered to move all afternoon. He was still lingering on the note. But his bubble was popped when Isabelle slammed the door open and strutted in to the room looking every bit put out. He hid the note under his sheets and sat up to greet her. But she beat him to the punch. "Where we're you this afternoon?"

"What do you mean? I came home, like I do everyday." Alec was confused. Had he missed something? He was sure he hadn't.

Isabelle began to tap her foot, her patience wearing very thin. "No, you were supposed to stay after school today."

Alec searched his brain for what he was supposed to do. It then dawned on him. "Oh."

"Oh, is correct mister. We waited for you to show up for like half an hour before we gave up and headed home." She let out a frustrated sigh and sat down in his chair. "You know I tried to get your attention after school. I guess you didn't hear me. You looked like some love struck fool." Alec bent his head to hide his blush. But Isabelle sees all. "Wait, Alec?" She got up and sat next to him on the bed. "Who is he? Do I know him? How long has this been going on?"

Her quick fire questions were making him blush deeper and deeper. "You might know them," he whispered out to his lap.

"Well.." She prompted and nudged him with her elbow.

"Well, what?" He was tired, and as much as he loved his sister, he wanted this conversation to be over.

"Well, who is he?" Isabelle was now sitting cross-legged on his bed facing him.

He looked up at her, begging her to let it go. But she was letting her insufferable stubbornness shine through. Alec sighed, knowing he had lost this battle. "Magnus Bane."

She stared at him for a moment taking it in. "**The** Magnus Bane? The one who dropped you and left you when the "populars" took notice of him? The one who had seemed to forget all about you?"

"Yes." He took out the note from the sheets and showed it to her. She read through it, at a pace the set Alec on edge.

She set it down when she finished and looked intently at her brother. "So, do you love him?"

Alec was flabbergasted. How ever could she have come to that conclusion? "I..eh...what?"

Isabelle flipped her hair over her shoulder nonchalantly. "It's not a hard question. Just a simple yes or no." Some of her irritation was slightly leaking into her voice.

"It's not that simple," Alec exclaimed.

"Well, if it's not. Were you going to stay up till 2 am thinking about it till your wide awake?" Isabelle was getting frustrated. She loved her bother dearly, but he could be such a handful sometime.

He looked away bashfully. "Possibly."

Isabelle pulled him into a hug, squeezing him tightly. "It'll be okay. Everything will work out just you see."

"Thank you Izzy." He hugged her back, not realizing until then just how much he needed this.

After Isabelle had left, Alec had begun to pace back and forth across his room. He thought about all the she has said and all that had happened that day. He realized that his room was too small. He needed to get out. As silently as he could, he crept down the stair and out the door and began to walk. Where to? It didn't matter, just as long as he was moving, he could walk across the country and he wouldn't care.

He soon came upon a park and decided to go over to the swings. He sat and began to rock back and forth on his heals. Alec wished someone was with him to share his thoughts with, that wasn't his sibling. His mind began to wish for Magnus. This flustered him, there were others that his brain could have conjured for him, but it had to bring him up. Why?

Alec slightly felt like a door. After all these years, all Magnus had to was slightly tap on his door and he would let him in, without a fuss, with no questions asked. This slightly terrified him. Was it possible for him to forgive him for all these years he's been basically friendless, with the exception of his siblings? Could he forget the pain of loneliness that younger Alec had experienced when he figured out his friend was never coming back to him?

The more he dwelt on it the more he realized that he had forgiven him long ago. It wasn't his fault that Alec couldn't make friends outside of the ones he had known since infancy.

He began to think on what happened today with the note. The way that they talked in the note was like they had never been separated by the crowds. Magnus even went as far as to say he was 'enchanted' to meet him. Him. The one that was left behind.

~3:00~

Alec looked up to the sky. He looked at the emerging stars, how they twinkled, how flawless in the night they looked, how much another was just as sparkly and flawless as them. With his realization of the beauty, he felt unworthy to be under such perfectness, to be around it. But he didn't want to let it all go, he wanted to stay there and bask in it till he believed himself to be the same as them. The thought was obtuse but maybe Magnus though that of him. This filled him with the want to dance, be it alone or with another, but he didn't dare move from his swing. He was still enchanted with the stars.

There was a crunching noise but he paid it no mind, thinking that it was just a random jogger. To distract himself till they went away, he closed his eyes and hummed a tune, nothing in particular, at least not that he could detect.

Another voice joined his, the same melody, just deeper than his own. Paying it no mind, he finished the song. He thought that perhaps the other voice was his imagination. It had seemed so perfect that it couldn't possibly be real. There was silence again and believing himself to be alone opened his eyes again. His sight was filled with a unique green that could only belong to one person. Alec fell backwards out of the swing, startled by how close the other was to him. Magnus let out a chuckle and moved to be beside Alec on the ground.

~4:00~

"You know, Alec, there has to be a time that we meet normally." Magnus leaned back on his hands and observed the boy next to him. Alec was laid out on the ground with his feet still stuck in the seat of the swing. Though he was covering his face with his hands he could still tell that he was blushing from ear to ear. All in all, Magnus thought that he was absolutely perfect.

Alec was mortified, in no way did he feel perfect. He felt all sorts of things but perfect wasn't one of them. He had already put up his last defense to shield him from the other but it was failing. It was crumbling, he wanted to see him. He splayed his fingers revealing his eyes. "That would only work if we were normal people."

They began to talk about anything that would pop into their brains. Neither wanting this to end. Both praying that this was not were the story line ended, it may not have been the beginning, but hopefully it continued on.

Their voices filled each other up. Echoing in their thoughts and saving them for when they meet again. Saying if they ever parted.

The two had long since moved away from the swing set, they now resided on the grass of the small field, were they were able to gaze up at the stars. Their moment was perfect. Nothing to worry about, nothing to bother them. But then, everything must have an end.

Alec's phone suddenly began to buzz in his pocket. He hadn't notice it but Magnus had. He realized that their time together for now was coming to an end. "You should probably look at that, Blue Eyes."

Alec lifted himself on his elbows and looked at Magnus questioningly. "Look at what?"

Magnus rolled his eyes, turning his head to look back at him. He raised and arm to poke him in the forehead, "Your phone, silly." He dropped his arm and turned his head to look back up at the heavens. He listened as Alec gave a little huff when he finished reading the message. Alec lay back down and stared at the sky as well.

"That was my mother telling me that I should be heading home." It went unspoken but they both understood, they didn't want to leave.

They were both silent. They listened to the phone go off a few more times. Alec finally sat up. "I guess I should go home." He looked at Magnus but he wouldn't look back. He looked like he was fiercely in thought. Alec slightly wondered what it was that was befuddling him.

They said their goodbye in a short acute manner. There were words that they both held back, as they felt they were parting too quickly and soon. But they couldn't say them. There was just too much of a risk to just say their hidden words.

_"I love you."_

When the distance was too great between them, they both whispered they're words. But it brought fear to them. They didn't want to chance it with the possibility that the other love someone else. It would just be too devastating to their hearts.

~05:00~

Alec stopped, he didn't want this to end here, not when there could be so much more to it. It just couldn't end. He turned right back around and found Magnus just as he left him. "You know, not only is this night sparkling and flawless but so are you."

Magnus smiled, "I could say the same for you." He stood up and gazed at Alec like he did the stars. "Can I just say that I am wonder struck." Magnus took his hand and brought him in close. He began to twirl them around, no longer did they dance all alone.

Alec looked at the slightly taller man. He smiled and rested his head upon the others shoulder. "I don't ever want to let go. Of tonight and of you."

"Good because I don't plan on doing so." Magnus stopped their spinning, they stood embracing all that they could. The moment, each other, life. He brought his hands up to Alec's face and leaned in to where their foreheads touched. "Alec, I hope you know I will never love somebody as much as I love you."

Alec was filled to the brim with emotions. His love, his desire, his happiness. He leaned forward and let go of his emotions and just went with it. Magnus was a bit surprised but he was glad for it. He kissed him right back.

They stayed like that, till air was insistent upon them both. They both were smiling like fools as they caught their breath. Magnus pecked him on the forehead. Then the nose. And last his mouth. "I hope you blush all the way home, love."

Alec laughed and slapped him on the arm. "You, sir, are simply enchanting."

Their worlds were perfect now. Neither were alone any longer. They now had forever to figure out how to make it even better.

* * *

Thank you for reading!~

I wrote this as a Christmas present for the lovely ClairelovesMalec

I do not own these characters, Cassandra Clare does.


End file.
